


Playing

by Sunglows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Cussing, Destiel Week, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female reader insert, Female reader pov, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Handcuffs, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Megstiel Week, Misha Collins - Freeform, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Protective Sam, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Sam and Dean Winchester - Freeform, Sam-Centric, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spn fandom, Spn fans, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Supernatural fans - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, graphic smut, mark sheppard - Freeform, rowena - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, supernatural family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunglows/pseuds/Sunglows
Summary: How can you play hard to get if you think you’re hard to want?





	Playing

"Hey nerd," Dean called out as he walked into the library of the bunker.

"I'm not a nerd! I'm just smart," you exclaimed as you tried to defend yourself. You had been working for the past two days on a case that you found yourself. Dean and Sam had left to clean out a vampire's nest and left you in charge of finding their next case.

"Yeah. Nerds are smart. Why else do you think I call Sammy a nerd?" Dean laughed and set his duffel bag on the table.

Your wondering thoughts made your eyes wander around the entrance of the library, searching for the large man who you always had a thing for.

"Where is he by the way?" You asked with curiosity in your voice.

"Don't worry. Your boy crush is getting his things out of the impala." Your cheeks turned pink and you brought a finger to your face to lift your falling glasses up.

"I do not have a crush on him, Dean! Must you always tease me about this?" You rolled your eyes and looked back down to the books that were displayed around you. Butterflies did somersaults in your stomach when you heard the deep voice that you'd been missing for the past two days.

"Tease you about what?" Sam asked confused. He walked in and dropped two bags onto the ground with a heavy thud.

"Tease her about having a cru-"

"Nothing! Tease me about nothing, right Dean?" You cut Dean off before he said anything else embarrassing. Although Dean had a hunch that you were crushing on his brother, he still wasn't one hundred percent positive that you did. Knowing that he wasn't sure, it was still embarrassing to allow Sam to even think you have a thing for him.

"Right. Anyways, Y/N, have you found anything new for us? I feel pumped up and ready for our next case." Sam said as he walked next to you. He hunched over you and you could smell his cologne, a smell that you always loved.

"I-I, uh, um, I found something." You began to stutter your words with the closeness of your body and Sam's. From the side of your eye, you could have sworn you seen him smirking.

"Looks like you found us a..." he paused for a second to look over your research, "A werewolf mafia? Really? Awesome. Good job Y/N."

He put his hand on your shoulder and gave you a wink. The butterflies in your stomach began to do circus tricks. You felt your cheeks warm up and you quickly turned away from Sam before he could see how red you were becoming from his touch and his praise.

"I guess we will shower, check our weapons and get back on the road." Dean said.

You stared at them with wide eyes, not wanting to be away from Sam again. "Wait, you guys are leaving again already?"

You tried not to make it so obvious that you didn't want Sam to leave again, so you included Dean as well.

"Yeah sweetheart. No one else is going to fight this mafia." He said and left the library.

You looked down to the books in front of you and frowned. You could feel that Sam was still in the room with you. He slowly approached you and grabbed a chair next to you and sat down.

"So when do you think you'll be taking me up on that offer?" Sam said with a little smile on his lips.

You looked up at him slightly confused, but then remembered the offer he made you a few days ago.

"Go out with me, Y/N." You were baking a pie and the question caught you completely off guard.

"No," you shyly laughed. "Why would I go out with you?"

Sam grabbed at his chest as if his heart had been broken. "Ouch. If my heart was glass, it would have been shattered already."

You laughed at his dumb joke and continued to roll the dough with your hands. Sam was across the kitchen speaking to you, and in one swift movement, he was right next to you, grabbing your floured hands and turning your attention to him.

Your hair was a mess, with strands falling around your face, and your glasses were sliding down.

"Come on. Just one night. It doesn't have to be a date. We can just go out and have fun." He grinned widely and waited patiently for you to answer.

Your heart beats were becoming irregular as you inhaled the sweet smell of Sam's cologne. His scent was making you dizzy and lose focus, but you turned him down again for the tenth time that month.

"No." You said simply.

"No? That's all I get is a no? Come on, I've been asking you out all year long and all you do is turn me down. I know you have a thing for me. Stop playing already."

Sam dropped your hands and you wrinkled your eyebrows together. "Playing? Sam this isn't a game. I don't have a thing for you. I see you as my brother." You lied straight to his face. You wanted so badly to go out with him, but you knew how dorky you looked. You knew nothing about being with men. You were completely inexperienced with everything, which was stopping you from saying yes.

"Okay how about this," Sam began to say,"Dean and I are going on a hunt tomorrow early in the morning and won't be back until two days from now. Think about going out with me and when you stop playing hard to get, I'll ask you again when I come back."

All you did was roll your eyes. This man was never going to stop. "Deal, but..." you began to say.

Sam sighed. "But what?"

"Tell me why you want to go out with me so bad." You demanded.

Sam smiled widely, showing off his white teeth. "Easy. You're a hot girl who's died several times but came back to life somehow. Most of the girls I've dated are dead. You're smart and funny, like me, except the funny part. Not to mention, I might have accidently seen those nipple piercings that you have, which makes you a million times hotter."

You gasped and cover your chest with your hands. "Sam you've seen me naked?!"

Sam raised his hands in surrender. "No, but when all three of us went hunting together, I accidently saw you topless."

You felt your cheeks turning a red shade and Sam stepped back. "I'm giving you two days Y/N."

"Hello? Earth to Y/N. Are you still there?" Sam was shouting in your face and waving his hand.

You blinked several times and shook your head to get out of your daydream. "I'm sorry. What did you ask me?"

"What's your answer for my date offer?" He asked.

"Oh right. Yeah it's a no." You said. You got up from your chair and began closing all the books.

"What? Turned down again? Please just give me one day to take you out." Sam pleaded desperately.

You ignored his question and grabbed a few books and walked over to the shelf. You stood on your toes as you reached to put the books on the highest shelf, right where you got them. You felt your shirt lift, showing your stomach, and prayed to God that Sam didn't see. When you turned around, Sam was just mere inches away from your body.

"Sam, I, uh, I need to..." You didn't finish your sentence. Your words were coming out incoherent and you couldn't think straight with Sam so close to you.

Sam lifted his hand and moved a strand of hair behind your ear, gently brushing over your cheek.

"Sam, I can't..." You began to say, but he shushed you and softly grabbed your face.

"I can't make you go out with me, but I certainly can persuade you." Sam slowly moved his lips to yours, and you closed your eyes, awaiting the moment where his lips touched yours.

But the moment never came. You opened your eyes and both lips were just centimeters apart. All you needed was one push and your lips would touch his. He continued to tease you, making your heart beat faster the closer his lips came to yours. He purposely placed his hand on the side of your neck, to feel your pulse rise and fall as he came close and far apart from you.

"Sam please..." You said helplessly.

"See you don't like it when I play hard to get. What you feel now is exactly the way I've been feeling for the past year." He gently let go of your face and you felt like you were finally able to breathe properly.

"Are you going to come with us or what?" Sam asked as he went to grab his bags off the floor.

He laughed as he noticed you were completely flustered and left you alone in the library with you in your thoughts.

::

The three of you came back from the hunt sweaty and bloody. You had never been so happy to see the hotel room.

"Wow what a hunt." You said as you took off your bloodied sweater.

"I agree. I call dibs on showering first!" Dean yelled and ran to the restroom. You and Sam both rolled your eyes as you both waited in a comfortable silence for Dean to get out.

When Dean finally came out, Sam allowed you to shower before him.

"I'm going to go get me some girls tonight!" Dean happily shouted and ran out of the hotel door. Both you and Sam laughed and you walked into the bathroom.

You turned the shower head on and felt the heat rise from the hot water. You peeled off the dirty clothes from your body and stepped into the shower with a pleased sigh.

You scrubbed several times around your body and hair to make sure you had all of the dried up blood off. Afterwards, you lathered your body in the watermelon body wash that you always loved to use.

After you got out of the shower, you stepped out with a towel around your body and your dirty clothes in your hand. You swore you heard Sam suck in a breath when you stepped out, but you thought maybe it was just your imagination.

"Shower's all yours." You told him.

Sam got up and walked to the bathroom with a towel hanging on his arm. "You can stay clothesless if you want."

You looked back at him and he winked at you, making you roll your eyes at his way of flirting.

Minutes later, you began to place your dirty clothes inside of a bag that you had packed. You looked inside your duffel for a clean pair of clothes when your hand skimmed across the lingerie that you purposely packed for a certain someone who teased you the night before.

You dropped the towel down from your body and put on some body lotion that you always used because of the shimmer and the smell. You slid on the red lingerie underwear and then placed the lingerie top on. You grabbed the red lace garters that came with the outfit and clipped the underwear to the garters. You didn't have sexy heels to go with the outfit, so you decided to go without shoes. You grabbed your brush from your bag and brush out your curly hair and pinned the sides back quickly. You debated on whether to wear your glasses or not, but ended up deciding against it.

You heard the shower shut off and you quickly ran to grab a hotel robe from the hotel door and put it on. As soon as you sat down on the bed, Sam walked out with his clean clothes on.

"What a shower. I think it might have been a better shower than the one at the bunker." Sam walked to his bag and stored his dirty clothes in a plastic bag that he brought with him.

You impatiently sat on the bed, turning on the tv and flipping through channels, although you weren't paying any attention to what was on.

Sam made his way to the bed and sat down right next to you. "Wow you smell really good," he said inhaling the scent from your body.

You smiled at him and said, "Thank you. It's watermelon. Would you like a sniff?"

You threw the remote to the far edge of the bed. You didn't allow Sam to answer yes or no, so you bent over his lap, facing towards him but not touching him at all, with your neck in his face. You heard him take a soft inhale, and then you sat back down next to him. When you looked down to adjust your robe, you noticed that your red lace bra had taken a little peek as you had bent over Sam.

"I-I, uh, you smell really good." Sam gulped loud enough for you to hear, and your inner cheerleader egged you on.

"Where's the remote?" Sam cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

You got up on your haunches and bent forward, your butt facing Sam's face as you got the remote. When you sat back and handed him the remote, his face was completely red and he looked a little sweaty.

"Sam are you alright?" You asked. You knew what you were doing to him, yet he was clueless what your ideas for him were.

"Yeah it's a little hot in here. I think we need some air." He got up quickly and walked to the air conditioning and turned it on.

"You're right. It's getting a little humid in here," you said, fanning yourself with your hand. "I think I'll slip this robe off, if you don't mind."

Sam turned around and eyed you. You stared back at him as you slowly slid the robe off of your shoulders but allowed the robe to stay tied around your waist.

"Come sit down next to me, Sam." You patted the empty bed space next to you and he slowly walked back. When he sat down, you could hear him breathing erratically and all you did was smile to yourself.

Minutes later, Sam's breathing became normal, so you decided to play with him even more. You got up off the bed and you felt his eyes watching you. You turned towards him and stretched out your arms, which made your stomach stretch out of the robe and show Sam a sneak peak of the matching red lace underwear you were wearing.

"I guess I'll be going to bed now." You untied the robe, and looked back at Sam to make sure he was watching you. You opened up the robe and let it pool around your ankles. You slowly and seductively climbed onto your hotel bed and laid on your side, with your back to Sam. You stuck your butt out to make sure Sam could see how nicely the lingerie curved around it.

You never once intended to actually go to sleep, so you smiled when you heard Sam suck in a breath and shut the tv off. You felt your bed dip and you could sense a closeness next to your ear.

"You're doing this shit on purpose, aren't you?" Sam whispered into your ear. Goosebumps appeared on your skin and Sam ran his long fingers across your leg up to your waistline. His finger went under the lingerie panties and he slightly lifted it and let it go, snapping it against your skin.

"I'm not doing anything, Winchester." You turned around towards him and his eyes were blown with his dilated pupils.

Sam smirked at you and you knew right then and there you were in trouble and it was his turn to mess with you.

"Just watch. You're teasing me because of what I did in the library, well the person who starts the game always finishes it." He walked over to his duffel bag and got out a pair of handcuffs, earning a slight chuckle from you.

"What are you going to do? Handcuff me to the bed?" You laughed at him but went serious when all he did was smirk at you.

"Not a bad idea." He said walking towards you.

"No, Sam! I was kidding!" You began to laugh and quickly got out of bed before he got to you.

"This room isn't that big. I'm going to get you." He ran towards you, but you quickly got back on the bed and jumped over.

"I have larger and longer legs than you. I'll catch you, Y/N."

He jumped over the bed in one swift movement, and you screamed and laughed because of how quick he moved. You jumped over the other hotel bed, so now he was on one side of the bed and you were on the other.

"Sam! Okay, I'm sorry! Truce?" You said as you stuck your hand out across the bed.

Sam shook his head, making his hair fall around his face. "No truce."

Sam quickly hopped over the bed and had you cornered in the hotel room. All you did was laugh, but you weren't sure if it was out of excitement or nervousness.

"Sam, I said I was sorry! I'll change out of my clothes and put different ones on. I swear, I was just trying to get you bothered like you did to me at the bunker."

Your words didn't stop him a single bit. He continued to walk towards you. Being cornered in the room, you felt so much smaller than the man standing in front of you. He quickly tried to make his way to you when he realized you weren't going anywhere, so he reached forward to handcuff one of your wrists, but you ducked under him and ran past him.

That was until he grabbed you by your waist. You kicked and you flailed your arms to get away, but he was too strong. You didn't give up easily, so you continued. You were so distracted by trying to get away that you hadn't felt his hands go in between your legs and touch your sweet spot. Your kicking and flailing stopped abruptly, and you moaned in pleasure.

"See, if you would've let me handcuff you, I would've been sucking your clit right now."

His dirty words and his finger rubbing your bundle of nerves made your knees go weak. Sam held you up with his other arm and his fingers continued to run your clit faster than before.

"S-Sam, I'm going to come," you whispered. Your body began to shake as your climax was forming, but Sam dropped his fingers. You whimpered for more, your body ached for more. Sam carried you to your bed and laid you down. He grabbed your wrists and handcuffed them above your head.

"I want you to be as loud as possible." He smirked as he slowly made his way in between your legs. He softly kissed your stomach and trailed the kisses down to your cloth covered core, and pressed his tongue against your aching middle.

"Sam please," you begged.

Sam reached around the red lingerie waistline with his fingertips and began pulling them down. "These looked really nice on you. Too bad they have to come off."

You lifted your hips for Sam as he slid the underwear the rest of the way down your legs and tossed them to the side. He gripped your hips and placed his large hands on your garters, holding you in place. You kept bucking your hips for some type of friction, but he wasn't allowing it.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Sam asked you from between your legs.

You looked at him confused. You thought it was as clear as daylight what you wanted. "What?"

"Tell me what you want." Sam demanded.

"Sam please." You begged. You were embarrassed to say it out loud. He knew what you wanted.

"Say it or I'm leaving." He said straight faced.

You pouted your lips, internally yelling at Sam to hurry the hell up and make you come. "Please eat my pussy."

"Good girl. And do you want me to make you scream?" He smiled at you and you nodded quickly.

Sam ducked his face in between your legs and swiped your clit with the tip of his tongue. Your hips spasmed up, unable to control the pleasure that ran through your body.

He pulled you towards him until the handcuffs completely tugged at your wrists. He put your legs over his shoulders, and buried his tongue in your pussy, his nose rubbing against your clit.

You moaned, so loud you were sure people worldwide could hear you. You wanted to slide your hands into his hair, but the cuffs restrained you from doing so. He hummed, the vibrations shooting through you as his tongue did circles and slid inside you, licking you everywhere. He slid one hand under your ass, holding you up, and pushed his tongue deep inside you, fucking you with his tongue. His other hand slid up your body, his fingers trying to find a way under your bra.

Sam slowly slid one finger into you, curling his fingers, as he ran his tongue over your clit and then he sucked it into his mouth.

"I'm coming," you shouted as your body began to convulse under his tongue spell.

But he wasn't done. His tongue was sliding back inside you along with his finger, simultaneously fucking and rubbing at your stimulated spot.

A deep groan fell from your mouth and you weren't sure how much more you could take. All logical reasoning was lost as you fell into your second orgasm, harshly bucking your hips into Sam's face. He held on so tight onto your quivering thighs that you were sure you were going to have bruises.

He finally pulled away, allowing you to take a little breather. Your body felt heavy and you were positive that you would fall if you tried to stand.

You stared at Sam as he threw his shirt off over his head and kicked off his jeans and boxer underwear. His dick sprung out and you gasped at how big he was. He turned around and searched in his duffel bag and took out a little black key. He walked over to you and quickly released your wrists from the handcuffs.

You sat up and removed the red bra. Sam bent over and cupped your breast, licking the pierced nipple and playing with it with his tongue. He sucked your nipple and pulled with a loud smack and laid himself down on the bed. He grabbed you as you straddled him with your arms on his chest for balance.

"I want you to ride me hard and fast." He groaned.

You lined up your throbbing pussy with his hard cock and slowly let him enter you. The burning sensation of his large dick spreading you and stretching you open was enough to make you lose your train of thought.

You whimpered as you felt yourself nearing your next climax, another orgasm building in the pit of your stomach. You clutched at Sam's chest, building up a scream that you knew was going to come out.

You continued riding Sam, each jump on his cock hitting your g-spot every time. You picked your body straight up as Sam moved one hand to rub your clit, the touch of his fingers against the sensitive nub finally pushing you over the edge.

With one last hip thrust, he began groaning louder and louder.

"Shit, I'm gonna come," he said trying to push you off.

"Come inside me please. I'm covered."

With that permission, Sam groaned and you shouted his name, both of you coming at the same time. He spilled into you and pulled himself out, giving a loud "Wow" as he watched his seed spilling out of your pussy.

He got off of the bed and walked to the restroom to get a rag. He came back and cleaned up his mess, wiping in between your pussy lips and your thighs.

He rinsed off the rag and climbed back into bed after putting his clothes back on.

"That was worth teasing you for." He winked at you and all you did was smile.

You got up and out of bed and grabbed your lingerie outfit and held them proudly in the air. "Saving this for next time." You said winking back at him.

You took out the pajamas that you were originally going to wear and put them on. You walked back to the bed and snuggled up next to Sam.

"You know," you began to say. You were playing with Sam's hair and his eyes were closing, "this whole time we didn't even kiss each other. And that's what got us into this whole mess. You teased me and I never got my kiss."

Sam smiled at you and he rose his head up over yours. He came closer and closer until you felt his soft lips embrace with yours. It felt exactly the way you assumed it would. His lips molding into yours and your lips perfectly molding into his.

He pulled away and you both smiled at each other. "So..." He began to say.

"So..." You replied back.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked. He ran his fingers through your hair and waited for your response.

"For what?" You asked, puzzled.

"Go out with me." He sat up on the bed and crossed his legs and placed his hands in between. He looked like a child and all you did was smile.

"Okay," you simply stated.

Sam's eyebrows rose up in surprise and he jumped off the bed. "Yes? Are you serious? I knew all you needed was some persuasion."

Sam began jumping around the room and was fist pumping in the air. There were some loud noises by the door and you and Sam stared as Dean walked in.

"You guys partying without me?" He asked. He looked completely sober and you knew he wasn't able to get a girl.

"She said yes. She'll go out with me." Sam said to Dean. Dean made the same expression as Sam and smiled wide for his little brother.

"That's my boy!" He said and hugged his brother.


End file.
